Stargazing
by WarbleretteUnicorn
Summary: Wes takes David out in the middle of the night for the most important date of their relationship. Fluffy Wevid one-shot. I apologise for the terrible summary!


Stargazing

The power of the gavel has finally drove my boyfriend insane, this was the only thought running through David's head when he was woken up in the middle of the night by Wes especially when he's forced to climb a hill. A short, fluffy Wevid one-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.

* * *

_My boyfriend has well and truly lost it_.

It was Friday night and both boys had decided to spend their weekend at Dalton, they had privacy and all the musicals they could watch. It was perfect, well at least it was until David found himself being none too gently woken up by a rather excited looking Wes. David turned round risking a look at the alarm clock. 01:17 flashed an angry red in the dark room.

"Come on, hurry up we need to go now," smiled Wes whilst he pulled on a pair of converse.

David sighed, "Wes it's one in the morning, why the hell are you getting dressed!"

Wes just grinned and began rooting through _his_ wardrobe, throwing a shirt and pair of jeans on to his bed.

The taller boy rolled his eyes but after much consideration pushed back the covers and started to get dressed. He turned round to see Wes smiling softly at him and despite everything he found himself smiling back. He figured he really would do pretty much anything to keep Wes happy.

"Right then now that I'm ready you'd better have a bloody good explanation for dragging me out of my bed in the middle of the night" he tried to frown but it came out as more of a dopey grin.

Wes smiled slightly and leaned in to press a quick kiss to his boyfriends lips, "It's a surprise David but I guarantee it'll be worth the wait. Now shut up we'll have to be quiet if were going to successfully sneak out of here."

So here he found himself tip-toeing through Daltons deserted corridors, slipping silently down the stairs and finally after a few minutes of difficult unlocking all the while thinking about how he must finally be going crazy. He knew by now that Wes was a little odd, they'd been friends since they were three years old after all but a spontaneous rule breaking midnight drive was pushing things even for him.

The drive was long and quiet, the radio was on low and David felt his eyes closing as he struggled to keep awake. He failed, Wes gently nudged his shoulder, "David, Dave wake up we're here. The younger boy groaned as he pulled his face off the cold window, looking out he saw they were at the bottom of a rather steep looking hill.

_I'm dreaming I must be, either that or I'm about to be murdered. _He looked over at Wes who was smiling encouragingly. _Yip he's going to kill me, he's finally found out that it was me that helped Nick and Jeff steal the gavel_.

They got out the car and the chill made David pull his scarf in closer to his neck, "Wesley, where the hell are we going?" he asked wearily as he stumbled through the thick, damp grass after his boyfriend. They continued to climb and he could just about make out the lights of a city way out on the horizon. They were about halfway to the top and David had lost all feeling in his fingers and toes. His jacket was offering no protection against the biting wind.

"Wes?" _Oh bloody hell I've lost him_. He stopped walking and tried to listen to hear any sound of footsteps. _He's left me alone, he's drove me out to the middle of no where and deserted me because I helped in the gavel theft_. But just then there was a hand placed on his shoulder and a light kiss placed to the back of his neck.

"Calm down David I'm right here goodness the way your acting it's like you think I'm going to murder you." laughed the Asian boy as he walked ahead.

Never know with you when that gavels involved," mumbled David as he followed on slowly behind.

"Come on David! We're here"

David sighed as he took the last few steps towards Wes," _Oh well living was nice at least I got to spend all of the years of my life with my best friend, turned boyfriend, turned murderer._

What he saw, however, when he finally got to the top definately wasn't what he was expecting.

There in the middle of the clearing lay a large tartan blanket surrounded by candles, _so that's where Wes disappered off to. _

The boy in question was currently standing looking at David sheepishly, "Do you like it, I mean I know it's really late... or early I mean it depends on how you look at it but I though we could well... you know stargaze... I understand if you think it's stupid and immature but I thought it'd be fun like the time we went camping and sat out watching the stars for hours... but I totally understand if you want to go back to our room," mumbled Wes as he looked down, embarrassed to meet David's eyes.

"Wes look at me," the smaller boy reluctantly raised his head and locked eyes with David who had moved so he was standing in front of him, "This is amazing and brilliant and beautiful, just like you" he grasped the front of Wes's jacket pulling him in closer until their lips met.

"I love you," smiled Wes when he pulled away.

"I love you too," Wes smiled tenderly.

They lay down snuggled against one another as they watched the stars twinkling magically in the sky. Talking, laughing and sharing soft kisses for hours. David still couldn't shake the niggling feeling though that something wasn't quite right. Wes seemed a little nervous, it was very slight but he picked up on it. There was something troubling the smaller boy and he couldn't for the life of him come up with any idea of what it may be.

Wes turned round suddenly half draped over his boyfriends chest looking down into his eyes. "David please don't be mad but... erm there's kind of an alternative reason why I asked you out here tonight." _Knew it, I know that boy better than I know myself. _

The taller boy smiled and raised his eyebrow cautiously, "Should I be worried?"

"What oh no... no well maybe but I don't think so..." David looked up confused by his boyfriends rant, "Right well that clears that up then I shouldn't be but may be worried about why you brought me out here, brilliant I'm so glad you cleared that up for me Wes."

"Oh shut up David I'm trying to think about how to word this and you mocking me really isn't helping." Wes smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Right anywhere here goes. David I love you more than anything in this entire world, from the moment we met in kindergarten I knew we were going to be best friends for as long as you would be willing to put up with me, every day I spend with you is a brand new adventure which I can't wait to explore, you mean the world to me David, you complete me and I totally understand if you think were too young, I mean were still in school and we have the Warblers and everything but I just had to ask... erm David will you marry me?"the smaller boy took a deep trembling breath as he pulled a small velvet box out of his jacket pulling back the lid to reveal a simple yet beautiful white gold ring.

"Oh Wes..."

He was cut off by the boy quickly pulling back shaking his head, "I'm sorry this was stupid, I knew it was stupid and that I should have waited to after graduation and -"

His rambling was brought to a stop by David crashing his lips against him, when they finally broke apart David smiled at the very flustered Wes, "Will you be quiet and let me answer you idiot, of course I'll marry you I love you Wes and nothing would make me happier."

David wished more than anything that he had a camera to capture the complete look of shock that had taken over Wes's face.

"Really? Your not just saying this to save my feelings are you because honestly if you want to wait a couple of years I really won't mind."

"Wes love believe me I want this more than anything"

Wes smiled as he slipped the ring on David who smiled lovingly at Wes before grasping his hand and dragging him along both of them running then inevitably falling and rolling to the bottom in a heap of giggles.

David pulled his new fiance to his feet and grinned, "Come on Wes, hurry up we have a lot of celebrating to do," he winked and placed a kiss to Wes's forehead.

* * *

Well that was my first attempt at a Wes/David fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it :)

Reviews are always appreciated!

Thanks for reading!

Xx


End file.
